


Remnant Saga Episode 1: A Beginning

by Arkos_is_Life



Series: The Remnant Saga [1]
Category: RWBY, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Faunus and Real life Plants and Animals Exist, Galactic Civil War, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Mandalorian Pyrrha, Ruby made Penny, Sith Alchemy, Whiterose, arkos, inquisitor - Freeform, rennora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkos_is_Life/pseuds/Arkos_is_Life
Summary: Tyranny. In the Outer Rim, many would use this word to describe the Galactic Empire. Many have risen against them. One particularly strong cell is the MC80 Home One Type 'Beacon' commanded by Ozpin. The new pilots of JNPR and RWBY squadrons will rise up and fight against the empire and for what they think is right.This JNPR centered fic is mainly RWBY characters in the Star Wars universe, with a few characters from Star Wars. Due to this, the overall flow of the Star Wars universe is much different. However, the general plot "Rebels blow up Death Star, kill the Emperor, etc." still happens. Will combine elements of canon and legends.





	1. Prologue: Patch Arrival

*One Year Ago*

The meeting was chance, and yet it changed everything. The five were on the ship for different reasons. One of them, a young blonde boy, aspired to leave his home for something else. To be free, and to escape to a place where the empire hardly cared to acknowledge its existence. It took some digging, and some help from one of his sisters, but eventually he found it. A planet named Patch, a small planet in the Vale sub-sector of the Remnant Sector. It was quaint, the only real reason to go there was a small local academy known as Signal, but due to the almost nonexistent Imperial influence, all graduates form an independent militia and police corp. He didn't know what he was going to do, but it would be better than his life would be at Vale.

The two of the others left Patch together to the same destination, albeit for completely different reasons, and came back together. A younger girl with black hair, tipped with red, and a proud red cape. The other was older and taller, and had a long golden mane of hair. The younger one needed some supplies for her shop she couldn't get at the market. Her companion, however, was seeking information. She tried real hard to get any information out of the informant, but failed. One thing lead to another, and in the end, an entire club staff was wounded.

The last pair sought refuge. Born in the Mistral sub-sector, they hailed from Kuroyuri, a planet that refused to yield to the empire. The Imperial Star Destroyers looming overhead, and the unrelenting turbolaser fire set an example to those who didn't fall into line. Almost no one survived, except the two. A small, short and vibrant young women with bright orange hair. Keeping her in line was the taller man next to him. He blended in well, with his simple outfit and black hair, with the exception of a pink strand running through it.

It started with a virus. Unknowing to the blonde boy, he had contracted a minor case of stomach flu before leaving. With it, came the expulsion of his lunch. He felt it coming, and tried to find a refresher or trash can, but it was too late. The blonde with long gold hair was right next to him when he threw up.

"Oh Yang, gross, you have puke all over your shoe!" The younger girl exclaimed referring to Yang, who was right next to her.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" Yang shouted in response.

Finally achieving peace of stomach, the boy approached them. "Agh, sorry about that. I'm Jaune, by the way."

"Nah, you're definitely vomit boy! Here, do you want me to call, EMETIC! Eh? Eh?" Yang replied, chuckling at her pun, even though no one else was.

"Yang! Sorry about her. I'm Ruby by the way!" Was the only reply to Yang's pun, as Ruby introduced herself and Yang.

"Nora!" The orange girl, Nora, yelled out loud, appearing between the three.

The taller boy accompanying her came up to her and pulled her out. "I'm sorry for Nora's behavior. She can be energetic. My name is Lie Ren, but most people call me Ren."

"He means me! We've been together for quite a while now. I mean, it's crazy all we've been through together. We planned on moving here for a nice peaceful life. Ooh! Our house needs to be a castle! I wanna be queen of the castle! We could even have sloths!" Came the reply from Nora, which, surprisingly, came in only the span of a few seconds.

After exchanging goodbyes, the three groups separated, all knowing they would see each other again soon. As Ruby and Yang left the shuttle, they were greeted by their accomplices. A girl in a black buttoned vest with a bow adorning her head was reading a book on a bench. It looked to be another "Bounty Hunters of Love" book that she loved (and Yang had to stop Ruby from reading). Next to her was a bright girl, in a blouse with orange hair. If you looked at her closely enough, she seemed off. "Salutations Ruby and Yang! Were those people your friends?" She greeted them. Again, she was quirky, and slightly off.

"Hello Penny. Yes, I guess they were." Ruby responded, walking up to Penny. Upon seeing her, Ruby couldn't help to be happy. Most people know her as Penny, a girl who just appeared one day. However, Ruby, Yang, and her father, Taiyang, know the truth. Her real name is P3-NY, and is Ruby's greatest creation. So different from other droids, instead, the Xiao Long/Rose family refer to her as a 'synth'. It took Ruby months upon months to make her. She was the result of the use of a Super Tactical droid, a BX-series commando droid, both looted from the battle-site from the Clone Wars, a protocol droid, and an astromech, along with hours of research on the holonet. Luckily, the scroll reception was good in Patch.

"Hey Pinocc! Was Blakey a good girl?" Yang asked Penny, referring to the girl reading, who looked up and smirked at Yang, amused at her affectionate nicknames.

"Yes Yang, nothing happened," Blake spoke up before Penny could answer, "How was your search?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I tore up an entire club, and I'm no closer to finding my real mom." Yang replied, thinking of both her mothers. Her biological one left when she was a child, and she was mainly raised by her half-sister Ruby's mother, Summer. However, after a diplomatic mission ended in Summer's CR90 'Glenn's Veil' going missing and the entire crew presumed dead. That was years ago, and she remembered the grief, and the rage upon learning that wasn't even her real mother, and even worse when learning she abandoned them.

"Anyways, I got the parts we need! Now, not only can I make the new A280, but we can finally get that combat module for Penny!"

*Present*

It was a normal day in the market. Ruby was selling her A280s, hologram transmitters, and other engineering wares, and Yang was making sure the people in the local cantina didn't die. Nora, using her unnatural strength, was helping build up more buildings. Jaune, settling as a farmer, was bringing a crop of groundapples and Eopie milk and meat. Blake was reading, 'helping' Yang, though to be fair she had a vibroblade and DL-44 with her. Most people are glad for her pistol, as Ruby modified it have a concussive setting for whenever Yang makes a bad pun. Ren, moving out of his office, looked up, using his hand to block out the sun. He could've sworn he noticed something off. 

That's when he noticed it. More people did, as they noticed he dropped everything he was holding in his free hand, and started shaking, muttering incoherent phrases like "No..." and "That's impossible, how...". Nora immediately dropped what she was carrying and rushed to help her 'Husband but not really because Ren STILL hasn't proposed'. When she asked him what was wrong, he shakily pointed into the sky. Nora, along with everyone else that noticed it, looked up. Nora immediately joined Ren huddled up in a panic on the ground.

Jaune looked into the sky, wondering why they were so scared. In an orbit over the planet, were five Arquitens light cruisers, and two Gozanti transports. The Empire had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a new series, and this one will hopefully be a lot better than YS:PE. This is an introduction to most of our main characters, and a followup will be posted. I have an overarching plot for this, and, with luck and good advice from comments, this can be a satisfying series. If you want to give some advice, or your ideas, feel free to comment.


	2. Prologue : Imperial Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of The Galactic Empire on Patch, many citizens are uneasy. With the new Imperial policies, and many memories coming back, the fire is spreading. The flames of rebellion.

Yang tore through the town on her custom land-speeder, Bumblebee. Blake was next to her, both hurrying to the Xiao Long-Rose residence at the sight of Ren and Nora breaking down. Something bad had to have happened to warrant those two being emotionally destroyed in that manner. Ren was a master of his emotions, remaining a calm spot to contain the storm known as Nora. Nora, however, was the opposite. A boundless and vibrant tornado of energy, always cheerfully bouncing from place to place.

They arrived to find everyone else already there. Jaune was frantically trying to calm Ren and Nora, who were frantically mumbling incoherently to themselves, while Ruby was sitting nervously, despite knowing little about the situation. Her big sister instincts screamed at her to try and calm her little sister down and say it was just Ren and Nora overreacting, but she didn't. There had to be a reason for this happening. Taiyang noticed them coming, and walked over.

"Yang! Thank the force you're okay!" He expressed, pulling her into a bear-hug, "What happened? Everyone suddenly came here, and your friends are completely freaking out?"

"They found us," Ren interrupted the void, shocking everyone. He rarely spoke, but it was always with purpose, "After all these years, it finally happened."

"Ren, what do you mean?" Jaune asked the question everyone had on their minds, briefly filling the void of silence that hung over the group.

"Do you know of a planet called Kuroyuri?" Ren responded, looking up at everyone, his eyes red from crying.

"You mean the one that was completely annihilated by Imperial bombardment?" Blake asked, confusing everyone but Ren and Nora, who just nodded.

"The people of Kuroyuri were avidly against the Empire, and violently refused any occupation. I remember it like it was yesterday. The sky started raining down turbolaser fire. Within the span of the next few days, the Star Destroyers in orbit wiped out almost all sentient life on the planet. I watched my parents die in front of me," At this point, Ren was openly sobbing, "My only console was another survivor, Nora. After they left, secret relief operations were sent, and we were rescued. From then on, we spent our entire life from one planet to another, trying to avoid the watchful eye of the Empire."

"Ren, I'm sorry, no one should have to go through something like that," Jaune consoled. Everyone was downtrodden, imaging life under that cruel iron fist.

"Nope," Ruby spoke up with determination, "This won't happen again. We will not be subjugated like this. We will rally our forces, and when the time comes, strike back, and win!"

"Ruby, I admire your determination, but I'm not fighting another war," Taiyang responded, looking at the ground, "Not again, and not with these odds. Our people are outgunned, out-manned, outnumbered and they have orbital support."

"Then we arm them and call for help," Ruby responded.

"I have an idea!" Jaune spoke up, standing up at the same time, "There were two battles here during the clone wars. One in the beginning, and one towards the end. We could scavenge for weaponry left over, and Ruby could supply the people. Plus, we have the graduates of Signal, they could help."

"I could send out a frequency to any potential rebel cells. If I recall, there is a rather large one that sometimes attacks in this sector," Penny added, effectively solving the second problem of fighting back.

"Then it's a plan!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

Taiyang sighed, and looked at Ruby, "I can't stop you from doing what you want, but do know this. I just want my girls to be safe. I love you too much."

Ruby and Yang, who were starting to cry at this sentiment, hugged him, "It's okay dad. They won't hurt us on my watch."

*Somewhere in deep space, 2 weeks later*

A woman walked through white hallways, back straight and with perfect disciplined posture, and into a room full of desks and screens. Many aliens, an uncommon sight in Remnant, operated these. She turned to the man in charge. "Sir, we've received an incoming transmission to any rebel cells."

"Put it on," He responded.

A girl with short curly hair in a blouse appeared in the holographic miniature blue of a transmission. "Salutations, my name is P3-NY, but you can call my Penny. This is a message to any rebel cells from the people of Patch. The empire has occupied us, and we require assistance fighting back. They have blockaded us, and any attempts at ground battle, even if they were successful, would be rendered ineffective by the orbiting forces. We are in dire need of assistance."

"What do you think?"

"Report back to your ship, and prepare all forces for the jump to hyperspace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention this earlier, but this will take elements from Canon and Legends. I would like to stick to one or the other, but Legends can be a bit out of control, and Canon doesn't have nearly the amount of usable content that Legends does. Any comments and critiscism is appreciated, and May the Fourth be with you!


End file.
